Wonder Woman 1988
by DCInfiniteUniverse
Summary: This is the first chapter to a story about Diana of Themyscira and her battle with the First Born
1. Chapter 1

"The First Born is the first child of Zeus and Hera, Zeus was told of a prophecy that one of his sons will sit on the throne of Olympus with the corpses of the other gods around his feet, Zeus would not have this, so he ordered a witch to kill his child, but the witch spared the young boys life and abandoned him in the plains of Africa, he was taken in and raised by a pack of Hyenas, and spent most of his adulthood trying to gain the attention of his father, but was ignored, so he decided to conquer the world of man, but still Zeus did not answer, the First Born decided to conquer Mount Olympus itself. First Born threw a spear at Olympus which Zeus responded with a Tidal Wave which caused the death of the First Born's armies and was personally condemned to be swallowed by the Earth, Legend has it that he has been clawing his way out of the ground for almost Seven Thousand years." Diana sat on her mother Hippolyta's lap as the story was told to her. She looks at the picture with amazement. "Time to go to sleep now" Hippolyta gets up and tucks Diana into her bed and walks to the door, "Goodnight Diana" Diana looks at her mother "Goodnight Mother" Hippolyta closes the door and walks to her room.

(Time Jump)

Two swords clash as Diana trains with her aunt, Antiope, Her mother watches from the balcony, Diana catches Antiope off guard and smacks her palm into Antiope's stomach. "careful Diana, your being rough" Diana looks at her mom and then looks at Antiope, "Sorry Aunty" Antiope laughs it off "It's ok Diana, again". Antiope makes the first move, but Diana blocks it with ease, Antiope pushes Diana to the floor, Hippolyta looks with shock "Go easy on her sister, she is a just a young girl", Diana gets up and Antiope tells Diana that training is finished. Diana goes back to the palace to get cleaned up and to get out of her training gear.

(Another time jump)

Diana wakes up in her bed, she puts on her Amazonian training armor. _Today is a big day_ Diana thinks to herself _Today is my final training day_. she walks to the open field an meets her Aunt in the fields, her mother stands on a nearby mountain. Diana and her aunt start a practice duel, the swords clash, again and again, Diana blocks a swing at her head and then rolls behind Antiope and used her Amazonian lasso to wrap around Antiope's sword, yanking it from her hand. Diana then drops her sword and they engage it hand to hand combat, Diana blocks one of Antiope's punches with her Bracelet then does sweeping kick along the floor which Antiope dodges. Antiope pushes Diana away then picks up her sword. Diana gets into a crouching position, Antiope starts attacking Diana, she blocks all of Antiope's sword attacks with her Bracelets and then kicks Diana in the shoulder stunning her. Diana looks up at her mother, who nods in approval, Diana helps Antiope up, "Grab a bow Diana, let's test your Archery skills" Diana picks up a bow and a quiver of arrows. She turns around to see the targets about fifteen meters away from her, she puts an arrow in the bow, as she prepares to fire, an explosion rips through the protective barrier around Themyscira, A fleet of ships sail through the shield, "Invasion, Amazon's to your battle positions!" Hippolyta yells, she comes down the mountain to where Antiope is standing, "We need to gather the legions" Hippolyta says to Antiope, Antiope jumps on a horse and gallops off to the city, "Archers get to the cliffs" Diana picks up a sword runs to a horse and mounts "Diana where are you going?" Hippolyta asks, "To get my armor!", Diana responds and then she turns the horse and starts to gallop off, the horse runs fast towards the edge of the city, The Amazon's take positions on the cliff tops, "Archers load your bows, prepare to fire!" the Amazon's aim there bow's out to where the ships are, some arrows have fire on them, "Fire!" The arrows are released and create a big mass of arrows that hit the ships setting some on fire and killing a lot of enemy soldiers, but that doesn't stop the advance of the ships, and the enemy army makes landfall, some of the Amazon's on the cliff drop their bows and grab a shield and put it on their back, they back up then jump off the cliffs firing arrows with ropes into the cliff face and abseiling down the cliff, landing on the ground, putting their shields and drawing their swords and engaging the enemy soldiers, The enemy soldiers and Amazon's engage each other in a bloody battle on the beachfront. The surviving Amazon's stick their shields back on their backs and scale the cliffs to get back up to the top. The Amazon's retreat to an open plain in front of the city, The enemy soldiers scale the mountains using their own ropes, they catch up to the surviving Amazon's, they engage in more fighting, but then a loud noise comes from over a nearby hill, a mass of Amazon soldiers led by Antiope arrive "The Legion is here" the Amazon's retreat back to the Legion and prepare for a a huge fight, the enemy soldiers amassed into a bigger army and then a man with black animal skin around his arms and a black animal skin cape, moves to the front of the enemy army "Amazon's charge!" the many Amazon's charge toward the enemy army, who in turn charges towards the Amazon's. Diana arrives outside the city, she enters the city and runs up the palace, she grabs her Amazon battle armor and not long after walks out into the sun with her shiny gold royal battle armor. She jumps on her horse and rides to the battle, when she arrives she picks up a bow and arrow that was left behind, Diana puts the arrows on her back and starts firing at the enemy soldiers. Hippolyta sees Diana firing arrows, Diana grabs her sword of the horse and drops the quiver of arrows and puts a shield on her back and runs into the fight, the man in with the black clothing smells the power of Zeus in Diana "Another child of Zeus" he grumbles, and leaps to Diana and draws his sword, he starts walking towards her killing all Amazon's in his way, Diana notices human's turns to face him, she puts her shield on her arm, First Born stops near her, Diana runs at him he effortless smacks her away when she hits the floor, He laughs, "I was expecting more of a challenge", He runs at Diana and attacks Diana with his sword, Diana blocks it with her shield but the First Born grabs Diana's shield and throws her away. The shield and sword are thrown away from her, Diana gets up and the first born attacks her she blocks the sword attack with her bracelets and then punches the First Born sending him staggering back, he raises his sword and brings it down, Diana moves her bracelets to intercept but they hit each other at a fast pace, sending an orange shockwave out from her bracelets throwing the First Born back. Hippolyta realizes what has happened "Oh no", The First Born gets up and decides to retreat, on the way back to the cliff face, he grabs Hippolyta and his armies retreat. Diana sees him grab Hippolyta and runs after him but isn't fast enough, the First Born gets down the mountain. Antiope arrives next to Diana, "We will find her, but for now we deal with our dead" She walks Diana away from the cliff.

(at night the same day)

Diana is on her balcony looking over the Amazon city and hears a clang in her room, she turns around to see a man in warrior armor standing there, "Ares what brings you here", Diana says, "I came here to tell you the truth Diana" Ares says as he removed his helmet "Tell me the truth about what?" Diana questions. "About what you are and where you actually came from" Ares places his Helmet on a chair, "The story of you being born from clay is all but an elaborate ruse", Diana looks puzzled, "Zeus had conceived you with your mother and she created the lie that you were brought to life from clay to protect you from Zeus's wife Hera". Diana looks at Ares, "Your a liar" Diana says, "My dear sister I may be the god of war but I am no liar!" Ares responds with a angry tone, "You should ask her this when you rescue her from our brother", Ares puts on his helmet "I will go now, but I left you some gifts for your mission" He says as he points to the bed. Diana walks over to the bed and sees a Red Blue Battle Armor with two gold W's, Sword, Shield and a Golden Lasso, "These are magical weapons from Olympus, The Lasso of Hestia, the Sword of Athena and a magically email Indestructible Shield, my gifts to you" Ares walks to the balcony and Diana smiles and turns to the balcony but doesn't see Ares anywhere. Diana puts the Battle Armor on and places the Lasso on her hip, Shield on her arms and then picks up sword, she exits the palace and heads for the docks with all the boats, Diana reaches the boat and puts the sword and shield in the boat as she prepares to get in and leave Antiope arrives, "Diana where are you going?" Antiope says, "I am going to get my Mother and kill the First Born Antiope looks past Diana and sees the Sword and Shield "Where did you get these from?", Antiope says with a firm voice, "Ares gave them to me to help me rescue Mother, he also told me that Zeus is my father" Antiope reacts with a surprise look, "He shouldn't have told you that," Diana gets into boat, "Be safe Diana, the world of man is cruel and so is the First Born", Diana takes the boat out of the docks and the boat leaves the island and passes the barrier now all that is left is the vast expanse of ocean, Diana thinks to herself _My Mission is ahead of me now, I'm coming mother_.

What is next for Diana? who will she meet next on her journey? What is her next stop? When will she get her mother back? Find out next chapter.

So this is my first story, it may seem a little short but quality over quantity, I guess…. Anyway please leave a review with some feedback and if necessary constructive criticism. I would like to thank jose21cena, RivalArgentica, among others for inspiring and motivating me to write fanfictions, without you guys it would have taken longer for me to get started. T

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and stay tuned for Chapter 2, which is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Wonder Woman 1988 Chapter 2

Diana wakes up in the boat, She sits up with a groggy look and Rubs her eyes to see she is near a big city. It been two week since she left Themyscira. Diana moves the boat into the edge of the city, she puts her shield on her back and her sword on her hip. Diana puts a long black cloak on and walks through the city. The cloak covers the outline of the shield, as Diana walks through the city, she bumps into a man.

"I'm terribly sorry about that." Diana says

"It's ok says the man" he replies

The man looks at her outfit and see a tint of gold. A curious look comes over his face.

"Your not from around here are you?" He asks, "May I ask, what is your name?"

"My name is Diana, I'm from Themyscira" Diana responds

A puzzled look comes over the man's face

"My name is Captain Steven Rockwell Trevor, but you can just call me Steve. It's nice to meet you"

He puts out a hand for a handshake, Diana looks confused.

"What is this" She asks

He looks down at his hand.

"Oh this, this is called a handshake, it's a greeting." Steve replies

Diana laughs and takes his hand.

"You just move your hand up and down like this" Steve says as he shows how to do it.

"So Steve, where are we?" Diana asks

"We are in Washington DC, capital of America."

"America?" Diana asks

"America is the country which Washington DC is in" Steve says "Where do you come from?"

"I come from Themyscira" Diana responds

"Themy- what now?" Steve says

"Themyscira" Diana replies "It's a very beautiful place, crystal clear waterfalls, Sandstone cliffs and golden sand."

"Yeah I'm not gonna say that, I'm just gonna call it Paradise Island" Steve replies with a laugh. "anyway would you like me too give you a tour of the place?"

"I think that would be lovely" Diana says.

"Follow me princess!" Steve says.

They walk through the city and arrive at the White House. They stand at the gates and look at the big white building

"This is the White House, this is where the American President runs the country from" Steve says

"What's a president? Diana asks

"A president is the person who runs the country", Steve says.

Steve and Diana arrive at Steve's place. They walk up the stairs. And into the house. Steve opens the door and Diana walks in with Steve in toe. He takes the bag off Diana and indicates up the stairs.

"This way please" Steve says

She follows him up the stairs, and he opens a door to a bedroom. He indicates for her to go in.

"this is a guest bedroom, you can sleep here" Steve says.

A few of hours later, a man and woman are approached by a group of robbers, Diana stands on a nearby rooftop watching the robbers approach.

"Wallets, jewellery now" A robber says. "Hurry i don't have forever"

After the couple give over all their valuables. The robbers turn around to see Diana standing 5 feet away. The robbers look at each other confused.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" A robber asks

"Why are you taking from these people?" Diana asks

"Not your business" the robber with the stolen stuff says

Diana sighs and pull out her Lasso, she wraps it around the robber.

"I compel you to reveal the truth" Diana demands "Now, why were you taking from these people?"

"We are robbing these people for their money and we are gonna sell this jewellery on the black market."

Diana releases the guy, and he staggers back. The other robbers look on with mixed reactions of fear and confusion.

"What the hell was that?" A robber asks

"Nothing of your concern" Diana responds

The robber raises his gun and shoots at Diana, she blocks it with her bracelet. The robbers again look at each other, they then all shoot at Diana, she blocks with her bracelets then supre speeds at a guy and pushes him into a wall and then pulls out her Lasso and wraps it around another guys wrist and pulls him towards her, his gun clatters to the floor. The guy holding the stolen wallets and jewellery drops it, Diana looks at him and the other 2 robbers that were standing with him.

"Anyone else?" Diana asks with a smile

The remaining robbers drop their guns and run. Diana walk over and picks up the stolen items and then walks over to the couple. She hands it to the woman.

"There is all your stuff " Diana says

"Thank you miss, who are you?" the woman asks

"I am just a person making a difference" Diana says with a smile and then flies away.

As Diana flies away an explosion occurs in a warehouse she flies down and helps survivors escape, after she makes sure everyone is outside, she walks back in and proceeds to walk further into the warehouse, when she makes it too the back of the warehouse she shes a shadowy figure surrounded by fire, she looks at him. He turns around and Diana looks in shock.

What is the identity of the shadowy figure Diana saw? Well you will have to wait till next chapter too find out. Chapter 3 will be out sometime in the next month. The next chapter will be my Birthday special so expect it too be big. I hope you enjoyed my story and i'm very excited to write what happens next.

Let me know what you think of the story so far. As always feel free to give me constructive criticism and i will take it too heart and use. Until then.

See you soon, Live long and prosper.


	3. Chapter 3

Wonder Woman 1988 Chapter 3

Flames surrounded the figure, his face darkened by the flames. He walks through, his body shaped becomes more apparent. A man. His black lower arm is revealed.

"You, you're the man from the attack on Themyscira"

He growls

"I am the First Born, first child of Zeus. Your Brother"

Wonder Woman looks in shock. But she composes herself and readies for a fight.

He snarls and charges forward. He draws his sword and brings it down. Wonder Woman blocks it with her shield and then punches First Born. It sends him back a few feet. She puts the shield back. He walks towards her, Diana raises her arms into an X, as she walks forward, she then clashes her bracelets. He slides back. He straightens himself and prepares to fight Diana. She walks forward.

"You overestimate yourself" She says

"Child, my sword is still slick with the blood of your sisters, those so helpless as I slaughtered them one by one" He says with a smile.

Diana gets mad, then starts attacking First Born, making contact with his sword and blocking his strikes with her shield. She ducks under his next sword stroke and slices his stomach. He punches her and she sprawls backwards, stabbing her sword into the ground to slow her movement, she pulls the sword out of the ground and stares at First Born. He has a hand on his stomach, he pulls his hand off and sees the blood on his hand. He snarls at Diana and flies off.

Diana watches him leave. She puts her sword on her back and walks out of the building, when she looks up she sees Steve, he doesn't look happy.

"Are you OK?" He asks with a concerned voice.

"I am fine" Diana responds

"That was stupid, Diana"

"I saved all those people"

"Not talking about the civilians, Diana" Steve says "I am taking about him"

"I handled the situation, Steve"

"You should have asked for help"

"I don't need help"

"You could have gotten yourself killed Diana!"

"I can handle myself"

They both stand in silence, Diana turns around. She then flies off, flying until she can find a place to go and think. She lands and sits in the edge of a building, she stands up and walks to the the door that takes people from inside the building to the roof. She leans up against it, she then proceeds to punch the wall and slides down to the floor and sits there and cries, she failed to find her mother and Steve doesn't believe in her. Through her crying, she falls asleep.

The next morning she wakes up and decides to continue her search for Hippolyta, before she departs Ares arrives.

"Ares, what brings you here?" Diana asks

"It is about First Born, he has returned to Greece, with his army, and is on his way to Mount Olympus, Zeus sent me too help you with your quest"

"Alright then let's get going to Greece" She says and turns around.

When she turns around she sees Steve standing there. He has a grin on his face and is wearing an Assault Rifle on his back.

"I will give you two some space" Ares says and walks off.

"Steve, what are you doing here?" Diana asks

"You didn't think I would let you have all the fun did you?" He responds with a smile.

Diana smiles then frowns.

"Steve I'm sorry about yesterday" She says.

"No worries princess" He says cheerfully. "Who's that?" he says and points at Ares.

"That's my brother Ares, he is the God of War." Diana says

"If you two are done chatting we have a world to save" Ares interjects.

"Lets get going" Diana says to Steve. He smiles back.

"Let's go save the God damn world." Steve says and loads his gun.

Ares summons his weapons and puts them on his back. He turns around and opens a portal and they head too Greece.

What will happen next? How will their journey unfold? Find out next chapter. As always, please feel free to contact me with any questions and please give me CONSTRUCTIVE Criticisms.


End file.
